Talk:Communism
The first paragraph appears to be non canon to me, only the first sentance is acceptable as a use of real world facts, I do not believe the slang for Communism was ever brough up. --TOSrules 08:10, 26 February 2006 (UTC) * Actually all three slang terms were used, two in the episode cited, the third one is cited at the page that links to it. --Alan del Beccio 12:18, 26 February 2006 (UTC) moved from talk: Commie Seems best if perhaps we merged this with Communism. This page isn't much more than a stub, and it will give the Communism page one more reference. --Alan del Beccio 01:09, 9 February 2007 (UTC) :Agreed. --From Andoria with Love 10:18, 9 February 2007 (UTC) ::Were any of such slangs ever used in the show itself? If not, I don't think we should have them here. :::And guess what? We don't anymore. --TribbleFurSuit 03:13, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, TribbleFurSuit, what did you mean? :P Ubcphysicsyangbo 03:24, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::He means we don't have an article on it, and have not for a very long time. You responded to a two year old dead discussion when you opened this. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:44, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh yeah I didn't realize the above post was so old. But what I really meant was I see the slang terms such as commies and reds on the page regarding Communism here on Memory Alpha. I was just wondering if those slang terms were EVER used in the show itself. If they weren't, shouldn't those terms be removed from the Communism page? And if they WERE used, we should put up some episode references. Ubcphysicsyangbo 16:30, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Removed :*''It should be noted that the economic system used by the Federation has been interpreted as communism, however, it may also be a left-leaning socialism; in either case it is used in conjunction with a democratic political system.'' No, it shouldn't be noted unless it was noted by production. Sounds like original research. — Morder 19:45, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :A lot of writers have claimed the Federation is a Communist state. It would be a good idea to at least mention the controversy. Wratched 10:52, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::Which writers?– Cleanse 11:56, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::I'd be interested to know that too.--31dot 13:14, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::The Federation is NOT communist, it is a post-scarcity society, there is no economic system in use because they have outgrown money, and even if they still did, they definitely wouldn’t be communist.—-U.S.S. Marvel 02:58, 28 March 2019 (GMT/UTC) :::::Ah yes, I've heard this before. It's to do with how the Federation lacks capitalism, I believe. In Communist ideology, capitalism will only end through a revolution. However, since there has been no revolution, the Federation would be a non-communist socialist state (The Communist party controlling the seats of Moldova makes it a socialist government, as they took seats democratically as opposed to revolution). -- 'Forerun'' ''' 16:41, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yes, we need a writer's statement to realize that a state without money or social class is meant to be a bit socialist (not communist). Totally. Must get that "obvious implications" thing off the wiki 'fore it disrupts anything. --Golden Monkey 19:49, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Communism is very complex idea with lots of 'schools', and its not necessary for Communism to be achieved through revolution, and not necessary for Communism to have ruling party and violations of freedom and rights. Moreover there was no communism in USSR like countries, because they failed bad, so its incorrect to think that Communism is something like USSR. :::::::But i think its possible to extract main ideas of Communism that shared by most communist philosophers, and this will be: society with no money, without classes and exploitation of people by other peoples, with equal rights, where all reasonable needs of people will be satisfied (because advanced technologies, and high culture). Also communism usually goes with internationalism, so no discrimination by skin color etc. I think its pretty much ideas behind Star Trek Federation, and i understand why Communism was never mentioned literally in Star Trek in relation to Federation and Federation society, to mention it openly in this context in US - its just suicide, especially in times of original series. But its clearly that there is some communistic ideas in Star Trek. :::::::But i understand that most people here from US will disagree with me, because they think that communism is evil and Communism is equal to USSR (which is wrong), and their favorite TV show should not be related to communism in this way. But this is not truth. 12:21, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ::It has nothing to do with what people in the US think about Communism, it has to do with what can be cited with evidence. "Extracting main ideas of Communism" would be original research, which we are not about. 31dot (talk) 12:24, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :::No need to research this, its already done - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Communism 14:36, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::::That's still original research to compare it with Star Trek. If someone related to the Star Trek production discussed that, then fine. As is? No. -- sulfur (talk) 15:53, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Federation and communism Shouldn't a note about the similarities between communist philosophy and Federation philosophy? There should be at least a sentence about it in an infobox. ( 03:55, June 29, 2017 (UTC)) :This was discussed above. 31dot (talk) 09:30, June 29, 2017 (UTC)